The Last of the TimeLadies
by pixiboo
Summary: A woman has just landed on Earth in a Mini Cooper with gadgets that even puzzle the Doctor. Who is she and why is her car so much bigger on the inside? She couldn't be...could she? Set after series 4
1. Crash Landing

The Doctor is alone in the Tardis console room, just hanging around in space, when suddenly the Tardis shudders and the Doctor is thrown back on the sofa chair.

"What the hell was that?"

He stood up and steadied himself and checked the main monitor. Something strange was flying off to the right. Not a regular space ship, not a shooting star but something completely different. Something with a beautiful gold halo around it. It is something that seems very alien to the Doctor but very familiar in equal measure. The Doctor fired up the Tardis and set off after the mysterious gold object.

"Oi! Come back 'ere" he said, with annoyance. "You just bumped my Tardis!"

He tries to get within range of it to pick up any signal or explanation as to its origin, but every time he gets near it seems to speed up, like its running away from something.

The Doctor pulls his glasses out of his jacket pocket, puts them on and leans into the monitor.

"What are you?" he whispers to himself. "Not mauve so you're not a big threat, so what are you then?"

The computer beeped, giving out anticipated co-ordinates of where the mysterious vessell might be heading for. The nearest one was Earth.

"Heading for Earth are ya? What you wanna go there for?" The Doctor said tapping the monitor.

A couple of sections later the Tardis landed on Earth, Newcastle to be exact. Once the Tardis landed, the Doctor rushed out and looked around. He was standing in a supermarket car park. Just a regular supermarket car park. Asda. He ran around dodging people with trolleys stacked high with shopping and narrowly avoided being ran over by cars as he dashed around trying to locate the mysterious object.

"It must be somewhere here!" he mumbled to himself, as he wandered back to the Tardis, intent on finding whatever it was.

As he neared the Tardis, situated at the left-hand corner of the car park he noticed a Mini Cooper parked several feet away from the Tardis A gold Mini Cooper. It seemed odd because it was park diagonally across 2 space but that wasn't the only reason it seemed odd, all the windows were blacked out. Not just tinted but completely blacked out. Just as the Doctor went to go over to it, the driver's door opened and a young women stepped out. The Doctor only got a quick glimpse of her face before she turned her head. She looked quite young, no older than about 24. She had long, slightly curly brown hair and was dressed in a blue velvet jacket, with a short black dress on underneath and was wearing a pair of dark blue denim go-go boots. The Doctor stood still for a couple of minutes, completely mesmerized by her. For some reason he could not even think, he just kept staring at her like he was transfixed.

"Who is she?" he thought to himself after a moment. He had never seen her before in his life, yet he felt like he'd known her all his life. Like a long lost friend. He still stood in the same spot just watching her.

She had got out of the car now, and was looking around with a bewildered look on her face. She looked directly up at the sky and squinted at the sun. Then a smile appeared at her lips, which quickly spread into a wide grin. Without warning she suddenly jumped a couple of feet in the air and shouted "YES!" and started move her arms as in a celebratory dance fashion. She then reached into her jacket and pulled a strange looking metal device shaped like a cross with a small monitor in the middle and lights and buttons on the outer parts. She pressed a few of the buttons a gave it a smack a couple of times, before holding it up high into the sky. The device made a low beeping sound as she brought it down and looked into the monitor.

ERROR was all it said.

She frowned at the monitor, pressed a couple of buttons and held it up again. It beeped and she looked at the monitor again.

ERROR again.

"Come on, what's wrong with you?" she said to device, smacking against her left hand. "You can't need new batteries because you don't use batteries!"

From a few feet away the Doctor was still watching the mysterious woman. She was obviously having trouble with some piece of machinery. The Doctor was going to go over to her and ask who she was but something was holding him back. Curiosity. He wanted to watch and see what she was doing rather than go up and ruin the moment. There was just something about this woman…

For the third time she held up the device.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" she begged.

Again the device beeped and brought it back down again. When she looked at the reading she felt all the air leave her body.

ERROR ERROR ERROR

PLANET GALLIFREY: DESTROYED!


	2. Shadow Proclamation

The mysterious woman stood still for a minute or so, taking in the information.

"What?" she whispered to herself, staring at the device monitor.

She shook her head defiantly "Nah"

Then without warning the woman suddenly turned around and ran back towards her car. The Doctor sprang into action. He had to talk to her before she drove off because didn't much fancy chasing after her in the TARDIS, not after the all the problems that happened last time when he was chasing after Donna in the taxi driven by a Santa robot.

He quickly walked over to her, then stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my God!" he said aloud, without realising. Not believing what he was seeing. It was only a quick glance but it was enough to fill his hearts with joy.

From the position he was standing he could see into the interior of the car as the women opened the driver's door. It was not a car. It was a TARDIS! There was a large circular room inside with lights mounted to the walls. The Doctor only caught a fleeting glance but it was enough.

There's another TARDIS, he thought to himself, a wide smile appearing at his mouth. How could there be another TARDIS and he didn't know about it? He quickly reached into the pocket of his brown suit and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, and aimed it at the Mini. The reading was positive. It IS a TARDIS!

But wait, if there is another TARDIS then that means there must be..

"Another Time-Lord!" he whispered to himself, trying to contain his excitement.

All the prophecies were wrong. He wasn't alone anymore. There was another Time-Lord in existence and she was right in front of him. He looked over at the Mini and felt all the hope drain out of him, he had been dawdling too long. It was disappearing. He ran as fast as he could towards it but a second later it was gone.

The Doctor turned and sprinted across the tarmac to the TARDIS (his TARDIS).

"Oh no you don't!" he said to himself. "You're not getting away now!"

When he reached the TARDIS he wrenched the door open and ran inside. When he reached the main console, he flicked all the mains switches and fired up her up. He turned the main monitor towards him and started logging onto the main computer, sending out a signal to latch onto the Mini-TARDIS and track where it was heading this time.

"OH YES!" he exclaimed, the signal was coming through clearly. Now all the had to do was follow it.

A couple of seconds later the TARDIS shuddered violently then was still. It had arrived. Where it had arrived the Doctor had no idea. He shut everything off, then turned to face the door. This time though he wasn't hanging around. He grabbed his brown coat and ran outside.

He was standing in a very white sterile looking room. It could have been a hospital but it was completely empty of anything. No furniture, no fixtures on the walls, nothing. No woman and TARDIS either. The Doctor stood looking around for a moment trying to place where he was. He knew this place from somewhere. He had been here before. When? The answer came very quickly when he saw two Judoon marching past an open doorway away from the room. The Shadow Proclamation! Why did he not recognise the co-ordinates?

The lady had come to the Shadow Proclamation, but why? He ran across the room to the archway and peered out. The Judoon were gone and the passage-way was empty. Silently, he ran down the passage, occasionally coming across another archway leading into another white room but they were all empty like the first. All the time his brain was doing overtime, trying to work out the how, the whys and everything in between. How did she escape the Time War and how did he not sense her existence? Was she really a Time-Lady or was she something else that had just got lucky and manage to get hold of a TARDIS? No, only Time-Lords could work a TARDIS, they only responded to Time-Lords. That's another thought, another TARDIS, a working TARDIS that could still camouflage itself. The smile that appeared on the Doctor's mouth was still there.

"This is just getting better"

In the distance something made the doctor stop. Voices. Female voices. Slowly he padded his way towards the origin of the voices. It was the last room at the end of a the passage. The Doctor carefully made his way over and carefully positioned himself behind the right pillar of the archway entrance, in a way that he could both hear and see what was happening.

The room was exactly the same as the one the TARDIS had landed in, albeit, larger. Inside standing in the middle were the two large Judoon, both holding large guns. In between them was a tall, willowy woman with curly white hair, dressed in long white robes, she was similar to the woman he had met not so long ago, when he had come with Donna. Donna. That was the first time he had let his mind wander back to that raw memory, but he quickly dismissed it as there were more important matters to address at the moment.

Standing in the left-hand corner of the room, next to the now stationary Mini-TARDIS, was this new creature the Doctor was chasing. He took his time looking over her. She certainly could have passed for Time-Lord, but then any young woman working in a fish and chip shop could too, so that didn't really help the evaluation. The Doctor was very tempted to get his Sonic Screwdriver out and finally find out but that would have made his presence known at right now, that was not needed. Especially not with the Judoon carrying guns as big as the Doctor.

"And what are you?" asked the Shadow Proclamation woman, her attention focused on the other woman in the room.

"I'm pissed off, is what am I!" retorted the woman, slamming the door of the Mini-TARDIS shut and striding over to them in the middle of the room, the device cross-shaped device still clutched in her hand.

"Here I was, flying through space, minding my own business, when suddenly everything in the TARDIS just stopped. Stopped dead. Kaput! Finnito! At first I though it must have been a short circuit or loss of power, but no, everything as it should be. So looked outside and there was nothing. Nothing in sight. I checked my computer system. You know where I was. Stuck in the flipping VOID! How the hell could that even happen? No-one just falls into the Void. Have you ever heard anyone say, 'I just popping out to the Void?' No, you flaming well don't. So, I try everything I can but you can't just fly out of the Void can you. Apparently it's a one-way system. Nearly ten years I was stuck in that pit. I.."

The Shadow Proclamation woman, held her hand up.

"Origin? What are you?"

The woman looked indignant at being asked such a question.

"Are you thick? What do you think? TARDIS! I'm a Time-Lady"

"Not another one!" sighed the woman, rolling her eyes.

"Charming!" replied the Time-Lady. "Anyway I finally get out of there. Long story- find a hole, wriggle through etc etc. Land on the planet Earth, use my co-ordinate locator," She holds up the device. "to find my way home and it says 'Gallifrey Destroyed' Is there something wrong with signals at the moment?"

She looked at the woman from the Shadow Proclamation, then to the Judoon, then back to the woman again. The woman was silent, looking at the Time-Lady in slight shock.

"Gallifrey was destroyed. It's gone"

The Time-Lady shock her head violently. "No. No it…it can't be gone. What do you mean gone? How do you mean gone? Planets don't just disappear! What happened? I don't…"

"A war happened. The Time-War" said a male voice across the room.

The Doctor walked out from behind the pillar and across the arch toward the Time-Lady. This time there was no smile on his face, only a solemn look in his eyes.

"They're all gone. All the Time-Lords. Perished in the war along with Gallifrey itself. I'm the only one left. Well, technically, we're the only ones left now. The Last of the Time-Lords."

The Time-Lady looked the Doctor up and down and slowly started to back away. Then she stopped and walked forward to the spot she was originally standing. She was staring intently into his eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth. She could also sense it was the truth. She said nothing for a minute or so and when she tried to speak, to ask something, anything, she couldn't produce the words. It was the Doctor who finally broke the silence.

"I'm the Doctor and you are?"

"I'm…I'm the…the Sable"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, been sooo busy working.**

**PS. You probably think I cheated, just explaining that the Sable just "wriggled through a hole" to get out of the Void but don't worry there's a lot more to it than that, coming soon... Stayed tuned.**

**Please keep the reviews coming.**


End file.
